prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Clooney
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = New Haven, Michigan |billed = Detroit, Michigan River Rouge, Michigan Port Huron, Michigan|trainer = Bobo Brown |debut = 2001 |retired = }} Rob Teet (March 27, 1979) is an American professional wrestler, amateur wrestler, and author. He currently competes on the independent wrestling circuit in the Great Lakes region as Rob Clooney. He has competed under the names "Ace" Rick Solid and Francious Bounaparte. He is better known in the wrestling community as a former member of the United States Wrestling Team (2011) for the sport of sand wrestling (also known as beach wrestling). At the 2011 World Championships (Batumi, Republic of Georgia), Teet wrestled American teammate Donovan DePatto for the silver medal in a losing effort. The match marked the two wrestlers as the first athletes from the western hemisphere to compete for a medal other than bronze at the annual Beach Wrestling World Championships. Teet announced his retirement as an active competitor on the amateur wrestling circuit in 2013, to focus his efforts on pro wrestling and writing. He is currently a member of All American Aggression, along with his tag-team partner, Rampage. All American Aggression are the current titleholders of the Takedown Wrestling Alliance (TWA) Tag-Team Championship. Early Influences and Amateur Wrestling As a fan of professional wrestling in the late 80's, Teet wanted to try amateur wrestling. Wrestling clubs were difficult to find in southwest Detroit, so he didn't get the chance to wrestle on the mat until his family moved to Brown City early in Teet's freshman year of high school. He won the squad's "Rookie of the Year" award in 1994. He was a co-captain of the team during his sophomore season, which won their first team district championship. He also broke the school record for most pins in a season and most takedowns in a season. Teet went 31-11 during his junior year, again serving as a co-captain of the team. He broke his own record for pins in a season and became the first Brown City Green Devil to earn 30 or more wins in a season. He also qualified for the Michigan High School Athletic Association (MHSAA) Individual State Championships. Teet also competed in cross country and freestyle wrestling while attending Brown City. Teet moved before his senior year of high school and competed for Riverview. MHSAA rules prohibited Teet from competing during the first semester because of the move so he didn't have enough matches to qualify for the post-season. The inability to compete and potentially return to the State Championships caused a few potential scholarship offers to fall through. He decided not to wrestle in college, instead wrestling in a few open contests. Professional Wrestling Teet started his wrestling training with NWA-Great Lakes in 2000, under the instruction of Bobo Brown. He also learned by practicing with the training classes offered by Thunderzone Wrestling. Teet debuted as Rick Solid, teaming up with real-life best friend "Wonderboy" Raymond Gold as the team Solid Gold. The duo won the Hardcore World of Wrestling (HWOW) and Superior Wrestling Alliance (SWA) Tag-Team Championships before going their separate ways. As a singles competitor, Teet won the Underground Wrestling Alliance (UWA) I-C and Heavyweight Championship, the Livonia Entertainment Wrestling (LEW) Championship, the Xtreme Border Wrestling (XBW) Heavyweight Championship, and was the first Blue Water Championship Wrestling (BWCW) Cruiserweight Champion. He was the winner of the "2002 King of the North" tournament. He also teamed up with Devin Devine to recapture the SWA Tag-Team Championship and with Buddy Hanlin to win the BWCW Tag-Team titles. Teet failed to win the TZW Cruiserweight titile, but held his own in feuds with Gavin Starr, Serian Playboy and Jimmy Jacobs over the championship. He also competed regularly with the Independent Wrestling Revolution (IWR), Urban Wrestling Association (UWA) and Universal Wrestling Alliance (UWA). Teet also challenged Chris Sabin for the TNA X-Division Championship, but failed to win the championship. Teet took some time away from the ring after winning the "Raymond Gold Memorial" tournament in the autumn of 2003, to cope with the passing of Raymond Gold. He returned to the ring in early 2005, eventually changing his name from Rick Solid to Rob Clooney and began teaming with Deuce Diamond as the Motor City High Rollers throughout 2005 and 2006. Near the end of 2006, Teet decided to take time away from the ring and focus on a return to the amateur wrestling circuit. Return to Amateur Wrestling Teet returned to the mat in 2007, competing in weekly scholastic (folkstyle) and freestyle wrestling tournaments hosted by AAU-Michigan. Teet won the Michigan Folkstyle Championship and came close to winning the Michigan Freestyle Championships, losing in criteria after a 3-way tie. When the AAU season was finished, Teet continued to wrestle sporatically with USA Wrestling sanctioned tournaments. Teet wasn't ready to take time away from wrestling heading into the summer, and found out about the 2007 Beach Wrestling National Championships in Rochester, New York. Never before competing in a National Championship, he finished in third place at the 150 pound weight class, earning All-American honors. The top 3 wrestlers in each weight class qualified for the World Team Trials, in one of the two official international weight classes. He competed in the Lightweight division (187 pounds and lower), and placed 4th. The 4th-place finish named Teet the alternate for the U.S. Team in the Lightweight division. During the Trials, he pinned the 187 pound National Champion, Neil Cook. Teet continued to wrestle on the amateur circuit in 2008, again winning the AAU-Michigan Folkstyle Championship, the Florida Ironman Championship, and placing second at the Beach Wrestling National Championships (again earning All-American honors). He failed to place at the World Team Trials, losing to the 187 pound National Champion Jeff Funicello in the second round. He also made a brief return to pro wrestling, competing in a battle royal for Pro Wrestling All-Stars (PWAS). Teet also made an appearance in Georgia, with Folkstyle Championship Wrestling (FCW), but suffered a wrist injury before his debut match. The injury also kept him out of the 2009 amateur wrestling season. He made a comeback in 2010, placing second in the 170 pound weight class at the 2010 National Championship. He finished in 4th place at the World Team Trials to again be the alternate for the U.S. Team in the Lightweight division. FILA (currently known as UWW, the world organization for amateur wrestling), updated the rules of international sand wrestling in May 2011. One of the modifications increased the amount of weight classes, increasing the number of weight classes from 2 to 4 in the Men's Senior division. The date of the 2011 World Championships were also changed, with the traditionally end of summer event occurring in the middle of the summer. As a result, USA Wrestling selected the 2011 U.S. Team based off past accomplishments, with Teet being selected on the team. Teet finished in 4th place in the 70 kg (154 pound) division to earn All-World honors at the 2011 World Championship in Batumi, Republic of Georgia, after losing in the silver medal match against American teammate, Donvan DePatto. Teet was the head coach and CEO of the Silver Ravens Beach Wrestling Club, which hosted the first AAU Beach Wrestling World Championships in 2011, in Norfolk, Virginia. Teet was a founding member of SandWrestling.com and remains active in promoting sand wrestling even after he announced his retirement for amateur wrestling in 2013. He wrote the book, Hosting Beach Wrestling Events, aimed at helping wrestling clubs host sand wrestling tournaments. Teet is a huge advocate in getting sand wrestling included into the Olympic Games and sanctioned as a high school sport in the United States. He came out of retirement to win the Michigan Beach Wrestling State Championship in 2015. Return to Professional Wrestling Teet wrestled periodically in both professional and amateur wrestling after his trip to the 2011 World Championships, focusing on his pro wrestling career after retiring from amateur in 2013. He has competed in PWAS, BWCW, Pure Pro Wrestling (PPW) and TWA. Among his matches, he made it to the finals of the "Raymond Gold 10 Year Memorial" tournament before losing to Breyer Wellington. He again teamed up with Deuce Diamond to reform the Motor City High Rollers, until Deuce retired in early 2016. He began teaming with "The Maize Rage" Rampage in TWA in 2016, and the duo known as All American Aggression won the TWA Tag-Team Championships by the end of the year. Championships and Accomplishments Amateur Wrestling * 1995 MHSAA Team District Champion (as a member of the Brown City Green Devils) * 1996 MHSAA State Qualifier, 130 pound weight class * 2x AAU of Michigan State Champion (scholastic/folkstyle wrestling, 2007 and 2008) * Florida Ironman Champion (2008) * 3x USA Wrestling All-American (Sand wrestling, 2007, 2008, 2010) * 2x U.S. Team Alternate (Sand wrestling, 2007, 2010) * U.S. Team Member; 4th place at World Championships to earn All-World honors (Sand wrestling, 2011) * 2015 USA Wrestling Michigan Beach Wrestling State Championship Professional Wrestling * 2x Superior Wrestling Alliance Tag-Team Champion (1x w/ Raymond Gold; 1x w/ Devin Devine) * Hardcore World of Wrestling Tag-Team Champion (w/ Raymond Gold) * Underground Wrestling Alliance I-C Champion * Underground Wrestling Alliance Heavyweight Champion * Livonia Entertainment Wrestling Heavyweight Champion * Xtreme Border Wrestling Heavyweight Champion * Blue Water Championship Wrestling Cruiserweight Champion * Blue Water Championship Wrestling Tag-Team Champion (w/ Buddy Hanlin) * 2002 King of the North Champion * 2003 Raymond Gold Memorial Champion * Takedown Wrestling Alliance Tag-Team Champion (w/ Rampage) Other Accomplishments * 2010 "Interview of the Year", Smart Mark Radio * Author of Hosting Beach Wrestling Events (Second Edition ISBN Number: 9781304023100; Third Edition ISBN Number: 9781329548480) __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ External links * Profile Category:1979 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers